


礼物

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	礼物

这大概是Mean从出生到现在这二十多年里，最紧张的时刻。

他坐在床边，双手紧紧地交扣着。眼前是一片朦胧，透过纱巾带着颗粒感的布料，他能隐约感受到微弱的灯光。

十分钟前，他洗完澡擦着头发走进卧室的时候，Plan从背后蒙住了他的眼睛，用的是一块艳红色的纱巾。

“做什么呀，哥。”他好奇地要摘下来，却被Plan握住了手。

“不可以拿下来，”Plan说，“一定不能。”

他心里的好奇更甚。但很久以来听从Plan说话的习惯他一直良好地保持着，于是就乖乖地随着Plan的动作被按在床上坐好了。他搂过Plan的腰，Plan却握住他的手腕亲了亲他的嘴角，接着怀里温热的触感便消失了。

时间过得很漫长，短短十分钟，他却觉得像是过了很久很久。除了时钟秒针“哒哒”行走的声音，周遭安静得听不到其他声音。终于，卧室的门再次被打开，Mean听到Plan光脚踏在地板上，轻手轻脚地走过来，与此同时，还有随着Plan脚步一起有节奏响起的铃铛声。

Mean的脑袋里瞬间飘过无数的想法，最终定格在了平常看起来最不可能但放在现在却是最可能的那一个。

脑子里有了实质性的幻想他觉得自己喉咙开始发紧了。

铃铛声越来越近，最后停在他面前。

纱巾遮挡住了眼前的景象可他还是能隐约感受到暗下来的轮廓。他朝着那里伸出手，果然触碰到了Plan的身体。那应该是Plan的腰，他轻轻的摸索着。

Plan深吸了一口气，伴着散乱的铃铛声Mean知道Plan可能跪落在他面前。

他再次伸出手，这次应该是碰到了Plan的脸颊。他缓缓地向下摸去，摸到了Plan脖子上系好的铃铛，铃铛微微颤动，发出细小清脆的声响。Mean觉得自己的身体一下子热了起来，他迫不及待地向上摸，又摸到了Plan的耳朵和头发，还有——

Mean觉得自己现在是在做梦。

他摸到了Plan别在头上的猫耳。

毛绒绒的触感，竖在Plan头顶。他忍不住想摘下纱巾，迫不及待地想看到Plan现在的样子。

可是他被Plan阻止了。Plan握住他的手腕，声音倒是很平静地命令着：“不准看。”

只能在脑袋里想象Plan的样子却不能真切地看在眼里，Mean心里急躁，从未经历过的兴奋感令他的手指开始颤抖。

Plan脸皮薄，Mean知道。要是让他注视着Plan做出这一切，Plan的身体恐怕都要烧起来。他大着胆子，手放在Plan头发上揉了揉，Plan也没有像从前一样躲开，仍旧乖巧地趴在他腿上，这给了Mean放肆的理由。他向下摸到Plan的衣服，领口刺绣的纹路他觉得熟悉，想了想他发现这是他的衬衫。Plan直起身子，Mean便沿着领口抚摸进去——那是Plan的脖子，喉结在他手心不安地颤动着。Mean很喜欢Plan的脖子，那是Plan无比脆弱的地方，而Plan也从未在他面前表现过脆弱的一面，更多的时候是他依赖Plan多一些，所以当他握住Plan的脖子，他就好像够掌控Plan整个人。

他总是没办法把Plan弄透彻，很多情绪也总是在退无可退时Plan才会表现出来。

就像一年前那场告白。如果不是他毫无保留的绝望一般的逼迫，也许Plan对他的情感他永远也不会知道。

一年了，Mean轻轻地笑了。一年前的倾盆大雨，一年后的繁星漫天，他们恋爱整整一年了。就在刚才，他又用了跟一年前同样的招数，铺满蜡烛的屋子，暧昧温柔的音乐，他和Plan喝了点酒，于是又拥抱着随音乐缓缓地挪动脚步。Plan在这方面仍旧笨拙，尽管一年里他们都变得成熟圆滑了许多，Plan还总是踩他的脚，Mean说这是江山易改本性难移，嘴硬的Plan却说是Mean故意叫他踩。Mean笑着抱紧了Plan，你踩在我脚上跳啊，哥。于是他又看到用沉默回答的Plan耳朵红得透透的。

制造浪漫的结果就是两个人收拾蜡烛打扫卫生到了半夜，Plan也没有说什么，Mean知道他是喜欢的。可Mean不知道Plan还有这一招。这一周年纪念被Plan在他心里刻上了重重的一道痕迹，大概这辈子也无法忘记了。

还是哥段位高。

这样想着时，Mean忽然感受到接近自己下身的Plan的呼吸。

该不会……

Mean的身体紧绷起来。

Plan在情事上有些寡淡，从来没有主动跟Mean提出过要求。Mean几次使坏想要吊着他，结果总是自己先忍不住。连这种事情在他眼里都是可有可无的，Mean在心里偷偷吐槽，多狠心的男人啊。所以没有什么花样，要Plan给他用嘴咬，那更是不可能。

如今这个不可能就摆在眼前，即将要跨过那道极高的门槛成为Mean性经验的一部分，这太令人兴奋了。几乎是Plan摘掉他浴巾的一瞬间，他就无法自控地硬了。

Plan的呼吸温热，Mean单手支撑后仰着身体，另一只手去摸Plan的脸。他摸到Plan的眼睛，鼻梁，最后停留在嘴唇，Plan伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一下Mean的手指。被舔过的地方还有着Plan残留的温度，Mean觉得自己要疯了，他什么都看不到，眼前只有一片红色的布料。为了发泄心里急躁的情绪他变本加厉地将手指伸进Plan嘴里，逗弄着刚才诱惑他的舌头。Plan没有任何的抗拒，甚至因为Mean的动作加重了呼吸。他握住Mean的手，将那只手放在自己的后脑上。

接触到Plan嘴唇的时候，Mean差点软了身子，那一瞬间仿佛所有的思绪都离他远去了，他不自觉地抓紧了Plan后脑勺的头发。第一次做这些的Plan根本谈不上有什么技巧，他只是尽量收起牙齿吞吃着Mean那带着热度的物事，稚嫩青涩的方法却在Mean的心里不断翻搅成情欲的浪头。Mean此刻恨极了眼前那块布料，他看不到Plan的表情，只能在脑海里描绘着Plan一边做着色情的事，一边却用无辜纯情的眼神看向他的样子。因为急躁的情绪Mean不断叠加的快感也来的越发猛烈，他不自觉地按住Plan的后脑往下压迫着，几次顶进了喉咙。他看不到Plan的样子，只能听见Plan微弱的几声轻哼，这样的动作可能太过激烈，Mean感受到Plan的眼泪落在了他的腿上，当下心里衍生出了无数的愧疚，立刻松开了按着Plan后脑勺的手。Plan不可抑制地呛咳着，Mean担心弄坏了Plan的嗓子，“哥，我……”还不等他说完，Plan便又固执的要再继续。

Mean想阻止，却被Plan的动作给弄得说不出话来。

Plan在舔他，舌头笨拙却又卖力，那样顺从的讨好他，诱惑他，无论是身体还是心理上的快感都足以让Mean失去理智。浑身充斥着暖意，他感到自己是被Plan深深爱着的，瞬间产生了一种想要落泪的冲动。出神的时候，Plan的嘴唇划过他的铃口，他承受不住极致的快感，终于射了出来。

精液不在Plan的嘴里，Plan也没有想到，Mean射在了他的脸上。

Mean是知道的，所以他不管不顾地摘下了纱巾。在Plan的连声阻止下，他看到了慌张的Plan，那个总是在他身边平静淡漠的哥哥，睫毛上沾着他白浊的精液，眼角也因为刚才过分激烈的口交而泛着微微的红。

“别看…”Plan偏过头去，头上的猫耳朵也跟着晃了两下。

Mean却强硬地掰着Plan的脸，极度的羞耻和被爱人直视的无措让Plan瞬间红了眼眶，委屈至极的样子。

“穿成这样不给我看多可惜。”Mean紧紧地盯着眼前已经窘迫得低下头的Plan。他已经在脑海里想象了千百遍Plan的样子，可是当他真正看到的时候，他发现自己脑海里的Plan，没有现实中Plan的万分之一好看。“哥，你这样，很漂亮。”

他很常用“漂亮”来形容Plan，但那更多的是存了逗弄的心思。可是今天的Plan却充满了青涩的诱惑，没有过多的媚意，只是低垂眼眸的样子就令他血气翻涌。

“来这里。”Mean眼神暧昧拍了拍自己的腿。

Plan咬了咬嘴唇，像是下了很大的决心一般。他站起身，属于Mean的有些宽大的衬衫下是两条纤细修长的腿，他还是不敢直视Mean的眼睛，却鼓起勇气跨坐在Mean的腿上。温软的身体靠上来时，Mean闻到Plan的身上沾染着他的味道，这是一种强烈的占有感，尤其是Plan以现在这种乖顺柔软的姿态与他紧贴着，Mean好像听见了自己心脏疯狂跳动的声音。

Plan躲不过Mean赤裸裸的眼神，那眼神仿佛已经剥开了他的衣服一般令他羞赧。他抬手蒙住Mean的眼睛，嗓子因为刚才的口交发出的声音还带着些低哑：“别看了……”

Mean却拿下Plan的手放在嘴角亲了亲，他盯着Plan的眼睛，深情又眷恋地看着。Plan没办法，只好拥抱住Mean企图逃避。

两只猫耳毛绒绒的刺在Mean的脖颈，Mean伸手摸了摸，也不知这个小东西怎么会这么有质感，倒真的像是Plan长出来的一样。他看不够现在Plan的样子，那张娃娃脸表情再怎么平淡现在也成了色情的引诱。Mean偏头亲吻着Plan的侧颈，压低声音道：“小猫，你叫一声来听听。”

Plan才不会乖乖照做，对于Mean的调戏，他选择在Mean的肩膀狠狠地咬了一口。

“嘶——”Mean吃痛，揽住Plan的腰翻身把人压在了床上。不应期过去以后，他又来了精力。扯开Plan身上的衬衫，他觉得像是在拆一件礼物。Plan害羞地蜷起了身体，Mean却变本加厉地啃咬他的锁骨和胸口。床笫之间的默契已经令他开始渴望起Mean的抚慰，他的下身湿得要命，大腿处还有他自己残留的体液。事实上他在给Mean口交的时候就已经十分难耐了，Mean肌肉的纹理、随着他的动作后仰着身体发出舒适的轻哼、被艳红色衬托得更加嫩白的皮肤……Mean太好看了，这对他来说是一种极致的诱惑。他庆幸Mean当时被蒙着眼睛，不然让Mean看见他自渎，还不知道这家伙又会说出什么坏话来让他害羞。

可他还是没能宽慰自己的欲望，他在这方面太过依赖Mean，Mean不碰他后面他根本就射不出来。

仿佛知晓了他的心思，Mean缓缓地抬起了他的双腿，看来又是想用这种面对面进入的姿势。

Mean非常喜欢看着Plan，看着Plan带着满脸的情欲陷入他给予的快乐中。可是这次Plan不想。他穿成这样，还不知道Mean会怎样调笑他。

“不行，”他轻微挣扎着，“别看我……”

知道Plan脸皮薄，Mean也不再过多的强求。他抬起身子将Plan弄成跪趴的姿势，低头亲吻Plan的肩膀和后颈。

润滑剂是柚子味，Mean很喜欢这种清爽的甜味，他觉得这种味道跟Plan很像于是就买了，Plan倒没有什么建议，关于性事的一切都是Mean来主导决定的。Mean拉过Plan的手，给Plan挤上了润滑液。Plan心里隐隐觉得不对劲，接着就听到Mean的声音：“你自己来啊，哥。”

Plan的头正晕乎乎的，听到Mean的要求瞬间想给Mean一脚，可他最终也没有这么做。手臂支撑着身体，他乖顺地微微分开腿，咬住下唇，在Mean的注视下一点一点给自己扩张。手指碰到自己的敏感处，他竟然感受到了一阵快感，忍不住轻哼了一声。

Mean的手握住了他的腰：“还需要我吗？”

Plan逐渐感受到了难耐的滋味，尤其是Mean触碰他的时候。他颤抖着回应：“要，要你。”

于是Mean带着热度的东西便抵上了他的穴口，Plan身体本能的兴奋着。他第一次给自己扩张，手法生疏也没有扩张到位。Mean一点一点破开他身体的时候，他还是感觉到了疼痛。手里的床单被他握得皱皱巴巴，他强忍着不曾喊过疼。

全部进入后的Mean也知道Plan其实并不怎么好受，他停下来等着Plan适应，直到他感受到Plan无意识地开始摇晃着身子寻求快感。他双手握住Plan触感柔韧的腰，用力往前一顶，Plan没什么防备，呻吟便喊出了口。听到自己放肆的声音后Plan立刻咬住了下唇，任凭Mean怎么折磨也不肯出声了。

Plan脖子上的铃铛随着Mean顶弄的动作发出清脆的声音，瘦削的腿弯发着抖，他跪趴着几乎失去力气，塌下腰任人施为。软绵绵的Plan丝毫没有获得Mean的同情，反而成为了他变本加厉的助力，Mean看着Plan的肩胛骨，在他眼里就像是即将振翅而飞的蝴蝶，Plan全身都蒙着一层薄汗，看起来漂亮极了。他俯下身子亲吻着Plan的后背，又握住Plan脆弱纤细的脖子，逼迫Plan回头跟他接吻。

累积的快感得不到释放，Plan伸手想去抚慰自己的前端，Mean却反剪住Plan的手阻止了他的动作。Plan委屈地呜咽，带着快要临近崩溃的哭腔。他紧紧抓住床单，眼泪也因为过度的快感而落下来，他快要失去意识了，Mean听到Plan嘴里夹杂着呻吟喃喃地说着“下雨了……Mean…下雨了……”

Mean停下来看向窗外，还是漫天的星光。他想Plan一定是在混乱中以为自己回到了一年前那个大雨滂沱的夜晚。那时他们不顾一切地跨过种种煎熬相拥，迎着风雨，带着期盼和满足，决心要一起面对接下来生活将要给予他们的种种磨砺。

Mean还是将Plan翻转了过来，他压开Plan的腿重新将自己埋了进去，Plan的眼神已经开始涣散，脸上挂着没干的泪痕，他的胸口因为呼吸而剧烈起伏着，Mean看着Plan像是被他弄坏了一般，却还不知收敛，他握住Plan的手腕按压在床上，加大了力气。

Plan崩溃地啜泣着，只觉得快感涌上来淹没了他，他快要窒息，累积到极点时忽然眼前迷乱地闪过无数的画面，他的双腿剧烈的发着抖，咬着下唇挺起身子射了出来。

“哥你看，你只用后面也可以。”Mean贴着Plan的耳朵说话，声音里带着笑意，Plan咬着嘴唇落泪，抬起手想要挡住自己的眼睛。在别的地方讨不到便宜的Mean惯会在床上欺负他，Plan习惯了从前的克制和冷静，但Mean却总有方法让他在情欲中失控。

只靠后面带来的快感比抚慰前端来的更加刺激，他久久不能缓过神来，双腿酸软着不停发颤。Mean俯下身子，又缓缓地动了起来，Plan承受不住，抽噎着哭泣，Mean力道大得像要把他按进床里，他根本无法招架。

“我会死的……”Plan终于肯向Mean示弱，他的声音沙哑而细微，Mean却恶劣地与他亲吻。接吻带来的窒息感和下身已经不堪一击却还在被刺激着的敏感点带来了更加令人崩溃的体验，Mean射进来的时候Plan也跟着再次高潮，后面热烈地翕动着，还在不应期的前端却无法给出任何的反应。

Plan半阖着双眼，无神地看向天花板，所有的一切都超出了他的承受范围，尤其是最后，他居然那样子高潮了。

Mean餍足的和Plan唇齿交融，像只吃饱了食物的野兽。

温存了不久Mean便说要带着Plan去洗澡，Plan只觉得身体酸软无力，任由Mean把他抱起来。Plan其实非常抗拒被Mean抱着，总觉得自己固执的男性尊严不允许，再加上活动时Mean的体液会从他后面流出来，他怎么着怎么别扭。

Mean使坏地看着Plan，Plan大腿上都是他的痕迹，他笑了笑：“哥，夹紧了，给我怀宝宝。”

对于Mean的浑话Plan从不接茬，只在Mean的肩头又狠狠地咬了一口泄愤。

性爱的过程的确激烈，可那两只猫耳朵却还顽强地别在Plan头顶没有丝毫散乱的迹象。Mean觉得Plan前世可能真的是一只猫，咬就咬过了，居然还看似心疼地轻轻舔了舔。猫有尖锐的爪子和柔软的肉垫，他在Plan的身上统统见证过，于是心里对这个小猫的喜爱更甚。

浴室里蒸腾着水汽，Plan的眼睛被熏得也泛起了水光，看起来亮晶晶的。他们在浴缸里面对面，Plan仰躺着用手揉捏着浴缸里的泡沫，一只脚还踩在Mean的胸口。Plan的脚在灯光下是莹白的样子，脚背上还沾着泡沫。Mean的手抹掉泡沫，一直摸到Plan小腿，Plan有些痒，想收回腿的时候又被握住了脚踝。

Plan不太敢动了，他怕Mean又有了理由再来一次，他可能承受不住。Mean了解Plan的心思，于是又带着笑意凑上前去，如愿以偿地看到了Plan慌乱的眼神。“别，别弄了。”Plan的声音带着一点哀求的意味，Mean很受用，他还是挤进了Plan双腿之间，然后看到Plan认命地闭上了眼睛。

仔细想来Plan真的很少拒绝Mean的要求，Mean懂得，Plan的确是用尽了一切在宠着他。

他轻轻的笑着，手指探进去帮Plan清理，规规矩矩的，没有再去做多余的挑逗。

Plan睁开眼睛，偷偷看了Mean一眼，见Mean的确是在帮他清理身体才终于松了口气。“你……”盯着旁边的地砖，Plan犹豫地开口，却又在Mean抬起头的时候将话咽了回去。

Mean看着Plan，Plan的耳朵又红了，耳垂像颗小樱桃。

这个成熟的哥哥，总是会在不经意的时候给他带来纯情的诱惑。Mean告诫自己不能再胡思乱想，不然真的会控制不住自己。

Plan还是开口了，他对Mean说：“你……不要厌烦我。”

话音刚落，Mean抬起头不解地看着他。

“你一定觉得我很无趣。”Plan低垂着眼眸闷闷地开口，“像块木头一样一点也不会取悦你。”

Mean的心被Plan的话暖得快融成了一滩水。他柔声道：“你能喜欢我，就是我最开心的事。”

“Mean……”Plan软软地叫他，小奶猫似的，“我不是不想跟你做，我只是……只是不知道怎么开口。”

“我知道。”Mean穿过温热的水握住了Plan的手，轻轻捏了捏。

或许是因为在这份感情里Mean是更为主动的一方，所以他常常会有些不由自主的不安。他总是想为Plan付出很多，因为他怕自己一旦停止表达爱意Plan就会离开他。太喜欢一个人是件很危险的事，而他知道自己正因这过度的喜欢变得有些敏感。他知道自己陷入了一场不能自拔的爱情，只有Plan才能救他。

Plan不像他一样热烈，可却也在用心经营着这份来之不易的感情。他用着十二万分的感激来对待命运安排的他与Mean的相遇，他知道未来的路并不平坦，也知道他们终将会迎来无趣又令人厌倦的生活，但他们有缘分相爱，有机会互相陪伴，这就是人生中最值得庆幸的事。

“所以，”Plan扣紧了Mean的手，他终于敢直视着Mean总是对他含情的双眼，他说，“Mean，我们结婚吧。”

这句话砸下来，Mean觉得自己有些晕了。他不可思议地看着说完话就逃避他眼神的Plan，结结巴巴地开口：“说，说什么？”

Plan偏过头：“那你当我没说好了。”

“不，不是！”Mean赶紧挽回，“我是觉得求婚这种事情，应该我来比较好吧。”

“要再次让我见识你老套的浪漫吗？”Plan毫不客气地怼。

“哎，哪里老套了！”Mean撇撇嘴，像只耷拉下耳朵表达失落的小狗。

Plan笑着去揉了揉Mean的头发：“我很喜欢。”他说，“你的一切我都喜欢。”

End


End file.
